never ever have i ever felt so low
by tk must die
Summary: kari admits her feelings to Davis, but he doesnt seem to care. daikari tearjerker.


"Never Ever"  
  
A few questions that I need to know  
how you could ever hurt me so  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
and how long it's been going on  
Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again  
You can tell me to my face or even on the phone  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know  
Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind  
all the answers to my questions  
I have to find  
***************************************************************  
How could he do this to me? I just released I love him. I told him.  
"I don't care." He says coldly. "You had your chance."  
****************************************************************  
My head's spinning  
Boy, I'm in a daze  
I feel isolated  
Don't wanna communicate  
****************************************************************  
Do I really love him? If so, why did I choose someone above him? He s  
right. I had my chance.  
****************************************************************  
I'll take a shower, I will scour  
I will rub  
To find peace of mind  
The happy mind I once owned, yeah  
****************************************************************  
"Kari, T.K.s here to see you." Says Mom. I don't want to see him. I want to  
be by my self. T.K comes in and we talk until I say abruptly "T.K, its  
over." I see coldness in his eyes.  
"Fine" he leaves.  
****************************************************************  
Vexing vocabulary runs right through me  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
****************************************************************  
I wish I hadn't teased him. I wish that I could turn back the clock and  
pick him. But to me it was still a game. It didn't stop until some got  
hurt. I never dreamed that the person could be me. Is it too late? To me it  
is.  
****************************************************************  
I'm not crazy  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard this feeling  
won't last that long  
***************************************************************  
I have to get out of my room. I was just sitting there, waiting. I need a  
walk.  
***************************************************************  
Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad  
*************************************************************  
I'm standing on the bridge leaning over, watching my teardrops create  
ripples. Suddenly I can hear some one sobbing.  
"Davis?"  
*************************************************************  
Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right  
************************************************************  
"What?" he sniffed then turned around.  
"Oh" he said and turned back around.  
"Davis"  
"What?"  
"Oh Davis."  
************************************************************  
I'll keep searching  
Deep within my soul  
For all the answers  
Don't wanna hurt no more  
************************************************************  
"Have you been in a fight?"  
"NO!"  
"You have, haven't you?" and lost by the looks of things.  
"GO AWAY!"  
************************************************************  
I need peace, got to feel at ease  
Need to be.  
Free from pain - going insane  
my heartaches, yeah  
************************************************************  
"Sorry Kari. I have. "  
"With T.K?"  
"Yes. I need peace so I came here."  
"I need it to." I said in a soft voice.  
************************************************************  
Sometimes vocabulary runs right through me  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
************************************************************  
We stood there. A few feet away if you looked at it one way, a million  
miles if you looked at it the other.  
************************************************************  
Davis' point of view  
************************************************************  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long  
*************************************************************  
"Kari.I'm sorry."  
She was looking at me with sad eyes.  
"Did you mean it when you told me you loved me?" she nodded.  
"I love you to Kari."  
I just can't be with you.  
*************************************************************  
Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When ya gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad  
*************************************************************  
You're with T.K.  
.  
Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right  
*************************************************************  
"Kari, I need to tell you something, Kari I'm dying." She looked up sharply  
at that  
"What?" She looked scared."N.no"  
"Anyway, aren't you with T.K.?"  
"We broke up. Davis, you can't be d."  
She couldn't even say it. She just buried her face into my chest and  
sobbed. I put my arms around her, buried my face into her soft hair and  
cried. Rain was beginning to pour down, mingling with my tears.  
************************************************************  
You can tell me to my face,  
You can tell me on the phone,  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe  
'Cause I really need to know 


End file.
